The Godly War: The Titian Walks Again
by Son of Posidon5
Summary: The second giant war is over. Gaea has been forced into a deep sleep. Percy and his friends want to just kick back relax. However, life is not so simple for the demigod. A power has been rising. This mysterious power seems to be stronger than Gaea herself. As this mysterious power grows, Percy Jackson finds himself trapped in one of the greatest wars in history.
1. Annabeth 1

This is my first story I ever wrote so please review. If people are pleased, I will attempt my best to continue this as long as possible. I wrote this before House of Hades came out, so if anything major happens like camp half-blood blowing up, please imagine that never happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; I am simply using them for an additional story**

**Annabeth I**

I was sitting on a bench, watching the ocean. My favorite person in the world sat next to me Percy Jackson. I couldn't help but feeling happy. I had no more things to deal with. No more prophecies, quests. Percy put his arm around me. This seemed to be the best day of my life. The sea was calm, campers in playing volley ball. Jason was talking on a phone and Mr. D was sipping a can of diet coke. A normal day.

Wait. Back up. Jason was talking on a phone. In fact, how did he get a phone?

"Percy", I silently said. He turned to look at me.

"Why does Jason have a phone?" Percy looked confused.

"I'll ask him." Percy turned to leave.

A storm was brewing far away. The ocean was not too calm. This is not good. Lightning flashed in the distance. "Percy?" I looked over and was shocked. Jason's phone lay on the ground, and they both were gone.

"Gods" I murmured. I sprinted over to the phone lying on the ground. It was softly beeping. I picked up the phone and checked who he was calling.

Private number. I was confused, I didn't feel the breath on my neck. Quickly, I pulled out my knife and held it against Mr. D's Chin. Seeing who he was, I quickly sheathed by knife. "Mr."

"Annabeth" He yelled. All the campers who heard turned to watch.

"Mr. D, I fou... Jason... phone... Percy" I gasped.

"Annabeth" he said more softly "why, why do you have a phone?"

"It's not mine, Jason had it!"

"Ya, and he was calling Zeus" he sarcastically said. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He picked up the phone. It read private number.

"Annabeth, do you realize what you have done?" "I "

"Quiet!" He yelled.

"You have just sent all the monsters nearby running towards our camp!"

This was just wrong. Percy and Jason were gone. I was blamed for using a phone. Gods, why is my life so hard.

"Under normal circumstances, I would let this with a small punishment, put this is serious! Gaea was just defeated! She might have more of her monsters looking for us! She might not even be asleep! Annabeth, I am disappointed."

I looked down, not so shamefully. My brain was running. I thought through everything that happened.

"Jason" I muttered.

I looked up to her Mr. D continuing to babble. Clarisse stood at his side, smirking.

"Clarisse, I want you to take this girl and keep her in the big house attic. Let her stay there for some time." Clarisse smirked again, and escorted me to the big house

**Did I write it good? Please review. If anyone has any ideas P.M. me, and I'll give you credit for it.**


	2. Annabeth 2

**Thanks for reading this. Please P.M. me for any ideas. I'm wondering whether to add Hazel and Frank.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Annabeth II

Best way to spend your day. Locked up in a dusty attic. This was also great. Percy was just taken away from me, and now he gets himself kidnapped. The next time I'm seeing Jason, I'm going to kill him. A horn blew in the distance. So, 'I' had attracted some monsters.

I looked out the small attic window. Was that the minotaur again? Gods doesn't he get tiered of attacking. Percy beat him twice.

"Percy" I mumbled, and despite myself, my eyes started to water.

I felt something cold on my leg I jumped back, and pulled out my danger.

Then I remembered they disarmed me before throwing me up here.

At the corner of the room, a table tilted over and crashed to the ground.

I grabbed the first thing a felt. Something slightly sharp and circular.

I sprinted to the corner of the room and jumped on a table.

There, in the corner, tied up and gaged, was Percy Jackson.

His eyes lit up in relief when he saw me. Then he looked like he was trying not to laugh, and staring at my hand. My little weapon was a small compact mirror. Smart.

"Fine" I said, "I'll just walk way"

His eyes showed some fear, but I guess he knew I wouldn't.

He thought wrong.

Well, he was half wrong. I did walk away, but to find something sharp. I gave up and just shattered the mirror. The tag was half faded. ' mi fo n b . Aphrodite's. Oops. I used the shards the cut Percy's bounds.

"Thank you" He gasped.

"I thought I lost you again."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him

I don't know how long I stood there, but after an explosion blasted the sky, we came apart with a jerk.

Me and Percy glanced at each other, and ran to the attic window. The battle seemed to be going well. Someone just blasted half the group of monsters with Greek fire.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. Our dragon was not guarding the Golden Fleece. The whole thing had been a setup. A grey shape was silently creeping up.

"Percy, What do we do now?" I asked

"Well, I have my sword."

We came to a silent agreement.

"One, two three!" we both yelled.

We both sprinted towards the widow. Percy had his sword sticking straight out. The window shattered and we both came crashing down

I landed on Percy, which was good for me.

"Oww." Percy said.

We got up and jogged to the monster. By the time we got there, The monster was running down the hill, holding the Golden Fleece.

"Gods" I muttered

Percy took his sword and launched it across the field like a spear. It hit the monster square on the back.

The monster stumbled and fell. I turned around to see Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin standing behind me. Percy and I turned around. The other campers had apparently killed all the monsters, and came to see what the sound from the attic was.

"How did you two get out" He asked.

Percy pointed to the broken window

"You rescued her?" He asked

"No" I interrupted "Percy was bound up and gagged in the attic."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Mr. D said walking towards us.

"Great" Percy muttered

His expression quickly changed after he saw something behind me.

Lee pulled an arrow a pointed it straight at me.

"No" Percy yelled and tackled me to the ground.

"Lee!" Michael, another Apollo camper, yelled.

Lee crumpled to the floor. Michael tried to work some of her healing

"I don't, I don't know what got into him." She sobbed.

Percy looked worried. I glanced back at where the arrow had landed.

"What" I gasped. All the campers looked where I was staring. Apparently a gasped too loud. The monster was still alive, running with the Fleece. Six arrows quickly sprouted from the monsters back.

Percy and I jogged over to the Fleece and picked it up.

"How come Riptide didn't kill it"

"I not sure, it should have destroyed it."

"Do you have it?"

Percy checked his pocket and sure enough, Riptide was there.

We jogged up back to where the others were still standing.

"Annabeth" Mr.D said, "Are you ready to tell us all why you had a phone and did all this."

"Uhhhh" Lee groaned

"Mr.D, I didn't do it"

"Then why did you have a phone?"

"I didn't. Have you seen where Jason is. Did he fight with you?"

Sure enough, Jason was nowhere to be seen

"He was using the phone."

"Fine" He said "I'll give you the benefit of doubt"

He turned to Lee

"Why did you try to shoot Annabeth, although, that would have been nice." Mr. said

"I don't know. Something is really wrong"

"Go on"

"well I was standing there. Then something happened. I suddenly hated her. I couldn't stand her. Everything told me to kill her. So I tried. Then I blacked out."

"Something's wrong" I said, "It seems lie you have been possessed.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update ASAP. Please review. Can someone tell me weather I need to make the chapters longer or shorter? I'll try my best to update every one to two days. **


End file.
